Anna (Original OC)
An OC (Based off no show.) She is one of 8''' Original Characters I have made. These OCs are special to me, and I have made a HUGE over-arching story with them, so long it had to be cut into "seasons" or chapters of their life. (Essentially an original story). Backstory Anna doesn't know much about her life as a baby/toddler. She remembers being adopted at age 5 by her father, Bill. At age 7, she began to grow wings, and master powers which she had seen signs of as she grew up. She knew she had to keep this secret, so she wore baggy clothes and gloves to control herself. Her dad began growing abusive to her, more mentally than physically. He would make her do everything for him, calling her names like hunchback and low-life. He would make her do tasks he could do himself, and if she dis-obeyed, he would either threaten to kick her out of hurt her. One day, she was told to go and get the groceries as usual. She was driving in a dark road and was sabotaged by a shadowy figure, who seemed to have dark powers like her. (Anna is Guardian of Dark Magic.) He attacked her and tried to seriously harm her, but his plan was foiled by the Guardian of Light Magic, Owen. Her story begins there. (I may be writing the story on Wattpad!) Appearance Anna is a bit underweight for a 17-year-old, but she is very healthy. She has long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin is a tan-ish color with some freckles on her face. There is a mysterious (yet very faded) scar on her eye, and she never knew where it was from. She has large, black, feathered wings on her back. She usually wears either an overall like dress with a ruffled choker, or a t-shirt with a striped ling-sleeved shirt under it and a skirt. She is always wearing black cross earrings. Her shoes are usually either black combat boots or converse. Once she meets Owen, when she is only around the group she doesn't wear the sweatshirt so her wings are showing. Personality She is generally nice, but can be sassy. She loves to be sarcastic and joke around with her friends. She seems strong and intimidating, but she isn't the strongest when it comes to hand-to-hand combat. But her magic is probably the strongest out of her group, besides Owen's. (Light Guardian) She is always there for her friends and can be very defiant if people tell her what to do. (Stubborn) Relationship She is currently in a dating relationship with Jace. Some background: The first "season", Jace seems to very much 'dislike '''Anna. Due to his backstory, he is very careful with who he is friends with and who he even likes. He slowly grows feelings for her as time goes on, still pretending to get annoyed by her. At the time of the "First season," they are also the only two demon-like beings that are in the group, so it seems like they would like each other. After Anna and Owen are both taken by The mysterious figure, (Umber/Stephen,) Jace, Rose, and Calypso, (The other three in the group during the first "Season",) all go and save them. Anna throws Umber into the void, to defeat him. After that, Jace confesses his feelings but says that Anna should keep the relationship a secret as of now. ''Jace is the Fire Guardian Friends Owen * Angel-Type * Light Guardian * Straight * In no relationship Rose * Angel-Type * Plant Guardian * Bi * In relationship with Calypso Calypso * Angel-Type * Water Guardian * Lesbian * In relationship with rose Devi * Both demon and Angel Type * Chaos Guardian * Unknown * In no relationship Cozy * Angel Type * Snow Guardian * Asexual Straight * In no relationship Umber/Stephen (Yes, he comes back good.) * Demon type * '''Not a guardian, just very strong. * Straight * In no relationship